Relief
by The Struggling Warrior
Summary: Broken by neglect, scorn, and heartbreak, Harry Potter has turned away from his family, country, and destiny. Without flinching, he watched and listened as everyone from his homeland died. Now with incredible power and money at his disposal, he waits for the day that he can finish his purpose and find the peace he desperately seeks.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

Parents give morals. Teachers give instruction. Society gives structure. When these three things fail to give a child what they are supposed to, the child will not care as the world burns around them.

* * *

**Relief**

Harry leaned back into his seat at his booth and swept his hand through his long shaggy hair. All around him, people were bustling back and forth in the restaurant. They were all trying to work through the dinner rush, but despite this a waiter came by every few minutes to check if he was content.

Luckily, they were smart enough not to actually bother him. He had made it clear over the years that he would grab their attention when he needed their help. If they did disturb him, they knew that it would reflect in his tip, and in other things…And nobody wanted to anger him.

Beside him, a beautiful woman leaned against him. She had long black hair. Her brown eyes shined with lust. The dress she wore showed off her curves, long legs, and generous bust. Harry could hear the girl ('She said her name was Samantha') whisper suggestive words into his ear.

Harry remained completely unaffected by her. She had shown up in the middle of his dinner and asked to sit by him. Harry's body guards had told her that she should take a hike, but Harry interrupted and asked the girl to join him.

Samantha then went on to explain that she came to the city on vacation. She had heard that this was the most popular restaurant in all of New York City. ('Of course it is' Harry thought. 'I made it that way…') When she arrived, her eyes were instantly drawn to him. Love at first sight, she said.

Love at first sight…Damn, Harry used to believe in that. Now, it was merely a cold thought of what used to be.

Sighing, Harry turned to the girl. She was good looking for sure. Beautiful, gorgeous, stunning were all words that could be used to describe her. This mattered little to the wizard. She wasn't…**her**.

This girl had no real depth. She was shallow and petty. Her eyes were so boring too. They held no passion or wonder of the world. Harry could honestly say that he felt nothing for this girl.

Then again…he had no plans tonight. This would be a good couple of hours of distraction. It was better than the alternative, and if she was willing, who was he to say no?

* * *

_Harry sighed as sat down in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Another year of having to deal with the close minded wizarding school. Truth be told, the Ravenclaw student was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. It would be a welcomed change of pace from his days of boredom at the Potter Mansion._

_Reading books and practicing magic in secret grew boring in the solitude of the mansion. His family, while never abusive, rarely paid any attention to him. So, he was alone for the most part. It wasn't all bad, though. The solitude and the amount of magic in the house allowed him to use underage magic without any consequences._

_Now, though, he was heading back to Hogwarts. The silence would be replaced the hustle and bustle of the life of a student. It would be a welcomed change compared to life at home, and if he ever grew tired of the noise, he could always go to the Room of Requirement that he discovered during his exploration last year._

_Unfortunately, Harry didn't have a friend to tell this amazing secret. He was already a quite and shy individual. Add in being in the shadow of the Boy-Who-Lived, and not many people noticed the Ravenclaw. Those that did were only trying to get close to his brother, and those people weren't the friends Harry wanted._

"_Hello" A whispery voice grabbed the boys attention away from his book on Occlumency. "This room is thick with Wrackspurts. You should be careful or they will make your brain so fuzzy."_

_Harry turned and saw a girl at the door of his compartment. She had dirty blond hair and was very pale. Her eyes seemed to have a permanent wide look to them, but that was not what drew Harry to them. Those grey eyes were peering at him, judging him. They seemed to look into his very soul._

"…_A Wrackspurt…I've read about those in the Quibbler…" Harry commented._

"_You read the Quibbler?" The girl seemed elated._

"_Yes," Harry nodded. "It's nice to read something that is so open-minded. Although, I have never heard about some of the animals mention in the magazine."_

"_People have a hard time believing what they can't see." The girl stated sadly._

"_Very true…" Harry looked at the girl. "Would you like to sit down, Miss Luna Lovegood?"_

"_You know my name…" Luna sat down. "You leave me at a disadvantage."_

"_Harry Potter." Harry extended his hand._

_Luna peered at the hand with a curious look. She slowly extended her own hand and placed her hand in his. Her hands were soft, but her grip was remarkably strong for a girl her age._

"_I'm curious," Luna stated._

"_What about?" Harry asked._

"_You knew my name before I introduced myself." Luna tilted her head to the side._

"_Xenophilius Lovegood mentioned on the second paragraph on page 13 of the June 1992 edition of the Quibbler that he had a daughter named Luna and that she helped him with his article on Crumple-Horned Snorkacks." Harry explained. "I've seen a picture of him in the magazine. You share a resemblance with him."_

"_I suppose I do…" Luna examined the window. She appeared to be trying to look at herself. "You have a very good memory."_

"_I remember everything." Harry simply stated._

"_Oh." Luna did not seemed surprised in the slightest. She seemed happy. "Then we should play a game to test your memory just to make sure the Wrackspurts didn't mess with your perfect memory."_

"_I suppose we should." Harry smiled. "What should I remember."_

"_Remembering what the article on Crumble-Horned Snorkacks said would be a good first test."_

"_Okay then, 'The Crumble-Horned…'." Harry continued to remember._

_That was day that two kindred spirits met. That was the day that the kindred spirits met their first friend. That was the day that soul mates met, love was first formed._

* * *

Samantha moaned as Harry kissed her. His tongue masterfully dominated her mouth. 'Merlin! It's like a snake's…'

They had gotten to Harry's penthouse merely a few minutes ago, and things had progressed quickly. Most of their clothes were already discarded. Samantha wouldn't be able to tell anyone how that happened.

As she was lowered to the bed, Samantha quickly went over her plan. She would wait until he was vulnerable then she would strike. It would not take long…

"Gasp!" Harry latched onto her neck. The woman trembled as he sucked on that spot. She felt his hands move gently over her body. A shiver went down her spine.

'Focus! I need…I ne…Oh, Merlin!'

Quickly, coherent thoughts retreated from her mind. They wouldn't be returning any time soon, either. The night was long after all.

* * *

"_Good evening, Miss Myrtle." Harry greeted as he and Luna entered the girl's wash room._

"_Hello, Harry…" Myrtle giggled. "And you too, Luna."_

"_Hello, Myrtle." Luna smiled. "I do hope the Nargles have been kinder to you lately."_

"_Well, no one has thrown any book at me lately and you two have come to visit again." Myrtle noted. By now, she was used to Luna's idiosyncrasies, so she didn't even flinch at the mention of Nargles._

"_We need to thank you for giving us the book and telling us about your death." Harry stated. "It has confirmed our suspicions."_

"_Oh really?" Myrtle floated around the two._

"_Yes," Harry kept turning to keep eye contact with the ghost. "The thing that has been petrifying people is the basilisk."_

"_You already told me this…" Myrtle mumbled._

"_Yes, but this," Harry held up the book. "Confirmed how it could be controlled."_

"_How?" The ghost asked._

"_Flying serpent speech." Luna explained. "The spirit of the snake charmer possessed a girl, Ginny Weasley, and used her to attack the new magical blood."_

"_Is that the girl who flung the book at me?!" Myrtle exclaimed._

"_Yes," Harry nodded. "Luna noted that she had been acting strangely."_

"_Indeed, the Wrackspurts were actually avoiding her." Luna explained. "She was very cross with me when I mentioned it."_

"_It was not her fault, Luna." Harry comforted his friend. She may seem like it didn't affect her, but he knew she was sulking. "It was Mr. Riddle."_

"_Riddle?" Myrtle questioned. "Like Tom Riddle, that cute boy from Slytherin?"_

"_Yes…Mr. Riddle put part of his consciousness into this book…very dark magic." Harry spoke slowly. He showed them the name in the book. "He is the true heir of Slytherin. Tom Marvolo Riddle…I am Lord Voldemort…"_

_Silence._

"_I-I see." Myrtle mumbled._

"_It makes sense, though." Luna mentioned. "Every wizard has a beginning. This was his."_

"_Indeed." Harry nodded and smirked. "And with the who, why, when, and how answered. There only leaves the where."_

"_Where indeed." Luna looked over at the sink. It had snake engravings on them._

_Harry smirked. "My poor brother. He spent all that time making polyjuise potion, and didn't even know that he was standing right by the entrance to the Chamber…"_

"_It is hard to believe." Luna pointed out. "One of the founders placed a secret entrance to a girl's lavatory. Seems a little far fetched."_

"_You think something is far fetched?" Myrtle asked dumbfounded._

"_Why yes." Luna tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why do you ask."_

"_Never mind…" Myrtle mumbled._

"_What are you going to do with that?" Luna pointed to the journal._

"_I tried to destroy it, but it didn't work…" Harry shrugged._

"_The Nargles must want it to remain in tact." Luna suggested._

"_I would think that it is Mr. Riddle that doesn't want it harmed…" Harry examined to book. "I'll look into how to destroy it."_

"_Aren't you two worried about the Chamber or the giant deadly snake in it?" Myrtle asked._

"_Good point, Myrtle." Luna smiled. "We can tame it!"_

"_What?" Myrtle moaned. "No you can't!"_

"_Harry can we?" Luna looked over to her friend. Her eyes were wide and her lips were down in a pout. "Please? Can we keep it?"_

"_Okay, but I'm not going to take it on any walks…"_

* * *

"I…how…" Samantha mumbled in a daze as she laid on the bed. The rising sun' light coming in through the window shined off her trembling naked form which was glistening in sweat. "What was…Merlin."

Harry glanced back at the girl as he finished putting on his suit. "Glad that you're satisfied."

"Satisfied?!…Merlin, I don't that even comes close to describing it…" The girl purred contently.

"That's good." Harry stated as he put his glasses on. "I have to go to a meeting. You are welcome to stay here, but make sure not steel anything from me, Miss Border."

The woman sat up in alarm. She lunged for her purse to get her wand, but found that it was gone. "What?"

"I took that when you first passed out during our session." Harry lifted up the girl's wand. "I know that you were planning to use it on me and steal from. You are a master thief after all."

The woman growled. "How did you know…"

"I know every thing, Miss Eve Border." Harry commented. "How else could an twenty-five year old man gain so much power and money when he started off with nothing."

Eve obviously thought about lunging at the man, but he had her wand. If his reputation was correct, then…she wouldn't even get close to him. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothing." Harry shocked the girl. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you don't steal anything. In fact, you can ask my friend Dobby for anything you may want. Just call for him. If you want to leave, though, that's fine too." Harry then tossed her wand back to her.

"You're…giving me my wand back…" Eve muttered.

"Of course," Harry spoke as if he was talking to a child. "You can't possibly hurt me with it."

"Is that so?" Eve raised an eyebrow. Although considering that she still wasn't clothed, most people wouldn't notice that.

"No…" Harry gave Eve a side glance. The woman shivered in fear at that look. It was a look that a giant would gain when looking at an ant. "You'd die if you try…"

"Knew I shouldn't have tried to get one over on you…" Eve mumbled. "Everyone said it was impossible. 'Harry Potter cannot be fooled. While he appears generous and kind, he is really cunning and ruthless.' I should have listened."

"You're an adrenaline junky." Harry noted. "You wanted the thrill of trying to do the impossible."

"I got another thrill instead." Eve finished.

"Perhaps…" Harry began to walk to the bedroom door.

"What happens if I stay here?" Eve questioned.

"Whatever you want to happen." Harry suggested as he opened the door. "I have no preference really. Sex has long since been degraded as a distraction to me."

"Really?" Eve sounded genuinely hurt. "I've been told I'm quite good."

"I'm sure to most you are, but I've experienced the perfect woman. Nothing can compare to that."

Eve stayed silent.

Before he left, Harry added. "Oh, and if you do steal something of mine, I'll hunt you down and cut off your arms. Just something to think about."

* * *

"_Hey, Neville. How was Hogsmeade?" Harry asked his friend as he and Luna joined him during his tread to the Great Hall._

_Last year, Luna convinced Harry to branch out from their house to look for companionship. The only person Harry found that wasn't blinded by his brother's fame was Neville. The shy boys quickly built a strong friendship._

"_Brilliant, I just wish that you two could come." Neville admitted. "I did say that I could just wait until next year."_

"_We didn't want to spoil your fun just because second years aren't allowed to go." Luna noted ask she skipped through the halls._

"_And my parents want Danny and I to stay at the castle for safety." Harry explained. "Really…Pettigrew is a coward. He will go into hiding and won't come out until he knows that he will be safe from the Dementors."_

"_I thought your parents were…uh…kind of neglectful." Neville nervously mumbled._

"_In many ways they are." Harry's face remained neutral. "They always forget the small things, but during disasters they do remember that I'm alive."_

"_The Wrackspurts have almost completely clouded their minds." Luna remarked sadly._

_Harry said nothing._

_As the three approached the Great Hall, they were stopped by a group of three boys. Two of the boys were of a broader, fatter build. They both had a less than intelligent look on their face. Their leader appeared to be the blond boy in front. _

_The smaller blond boy spoke first. "Well, if it isn't the lesser known Potter. Enjoying life as an outcast?"_

"_Hello, Mr. Malfoy." Harry greeted . "Once again, your power to make useless insults astounds me. Now that is out of the way, would you kindly get out of our way?"_

_None of the three boys moved. "You seem arrogant, Potter. Arrogant enough to even steal a house-elf from the house of Malfoy. Maybe someone should put you in your place."_

"_And you would do this in front of all the teachers in the Great Hall?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He wasn't intimidated in the least. "That would be unwise in more ways than one…"_

_As Malfoy was about respond, a voice called out, "Leave them alone, Malfoy!"_

_Harry rolled his eyes as his brother approached them with his two closest friends. While the twins had a similar face, Danny's red hair, hazel eyes, and V shaped scar demonstrated their physical difference. The mental differences were even more extreme. _

_While brave and kind most of the time, Danny was also arrogant and hardheaded. His unfiltered mouth would usually get Danny into trouble. In addition, he thought himself to be the protector of the weak and would do anything to help those in need._

_As such, he was not really a bad person, but Harry still found that being in his brother's presence could be very annoying. The twins were as opposite as night and day. Danny was beaming, loud, and social. Harry was calculating, silent, and antisocial. In this case, the opposite nature of the two caused many disagreements._

"_And what would you do about it, Potter?" Malfoy sneered._

"_It's six against one, Malfoy." Danny growled. "Do the math."_

_Malfoy glowered and began to walk away. The two broader boys were right behind him. "A group of losers and freaks aren't worth my time anyway."_

"_Are you three okay?" Hermione Granger asked._

"_We're okay, Hermione. Thanks." Neville smiled._

"_I was handling it, Danny." Harry eyed his brother._

"_Really? Because it looked like you were in trouble." Danny earnestly said._

"_Appearances are deceiving brother, you should know this." Harry mentioned._

"_Hey!" Ron Weasley shouted. "Danny just saved your arse! You should be more grateful."_

_"Ronald!" Hermione chided him for his language._

"_Malfoy is too much of a coward to fight. He was just trying to be intimidating." Harry explained._

"…_well, that's true…" Ron mumbled._

"_You should still be more careful." Hermione interjected._

"_I will be fine." Harry gave the brunette a side glance._

"_Harry, Petigrew is loose. He might go to you to get to me, and as your older brother, I need to protect you." Danny explained._

"_Once again…I'll be fine." Harry mumbled._

"_Don't worry about Harry." Luna smiled. "I made Necklace charms to protect him. They're originally meant for Nargles, but I modified them to work on rats too."_

"_There are no such things as Nargles…" Hermione mumbled._

"_Hermione…" Danny nudged his friend. They had this conversation before._

_Hermione sighed. "Fine, come on, Ron, let's go eat."_

_As the two left, Danny looked at his brother again. "Moony told me that you refused his private lessons."_

"_He only wanted to teach me the Patronus charm, nothing more. I do not need assistance in that charm." Harry explained._

"_Are you sure?" Danny gave his brother a concerned look. "The Dementors affect you pretty badly…"_

"_That is why I asked Professor Flitwick for assistance." Harry explained. "I am fine now…" _

_Danny sighed. "You can sit with us if you want. I know most of the time students don't switch tables, but with a criminal loose, I don't anyone will say anything."_

_Harry was about to say no, when he felt Luna give him an expecting look. "Sigh…okay, but only if Luna can come too."_

"_Er…well, I'm not sure…" Danny began._

"_What?" Harry glared._

"_It's just that Loo-"_

"_Don't." Harry growled. "Walk away now."_

_Danny sighed. "Fine."_

_As Harry's twin left, Neville fidgeted uncomfortably. He knew that he needed to leave his two friends alone right now. "I, uh, should get to my table."_

_The two Ravenclaw stood there for a minute, then Luna spoke. "You shouldn't have sent him off like that."_

"_I already told him not to call you that…" Harry mumbled._

"_So? He's your brother. You shouldn't snap at him." Luna lectured._

"…_You're right…" Harry admitted. "I'm just tired of people treating you like trash."_

"_It's in human nature. They hate what they don't understand and can't see." Luna explained._

"_Then they should try harder…" Harry growled._

"_In time, they will. The Wrackspurts will leave and their vision will clear. Have faith." Luna instructed as she gently took his hand._

"_For you…fine." Harry sighed. "But you deserve better."_

_Luna smiled and gave his hand another gentle squeeze. "I have better."_

* * *

"How was your night?" Harry's limo driver asked him.

"Satisfactory." Harry explained. He swept a hair through his unkempt black hair.

"That's all, Mr. Potter?" The driver asked. "She was quite the beauty."

"Her beauty is only skin deep. Her soul and mind are average at best." Harry mumbled distastefully.

"Yet you still took her home." The driver commented.

"One, I'm a single, straight man. Of course, I took a beautiful willing woman home. Two, it's better that the temptation to drink all night."

The driver remained silent at that. He had been a loyal employee to Mr. Potter for years. As such, he knew much of the man's past, problems, and weaknesses.

Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a blue crystal. One the many companies he owned created these vision crystals for instant communication. It was similar to a cell phone, but it was powered by magic and could only be used by the owner. A decade ago, such innovation would not even be thought possible; but Harry wanted done, and he got it.

This was one of the things that made Harry so successful. When he wanted something made, he simply gave his people a task and numerous recourses. It was then up to his employees to succeed. If they succeeded, they were rewarded. If they failed, they didn't get a second chance.

The blue crystal glowed for a moment. A beam of light ruse up from the crystal and formed the face of Harry's top researcher in agriculture. Harry gave his old friend a small smile. "Hello, Neville. How have you been."

"Brilliant!" Neville rubbed the dirt off his face and gave a smile. "I've finally managed to get the rapid growth trees to work…now I just need to figure out how to stop the explosion of dirt…"

"Good to hear." Harry nodded. "I was just going to tell you that I'm on my way to my office for the executive meeting and that you should get ready for it."

"Oh, yeah… that's today…" Neville mumbled. "I'll clean myself up."

"Very good, I'll see you there."

* * *

"_This is nice…" Luna mumbled as she laid her head on her date's shoulder._

"_Yes, it is…" Harry smiled gently as they continued to dance across the Great Hall._

_The Yule Ball was going on in full force. Various couples were spread across the Great Hall. Harry barely registered them, however. All he was focused on was the girl in his arms._

"_I love your dress." Harry commented. The girl was a dress that went down to her knees. It was blue and had various hoops and loops hanging off it. "The hoops are very distinct."_

_Luna gave her date a smile. "You're not embarrassed? Blymics are usually attracted to such dances and make the dancers very self-conscious by using their twenty eyes to stare at the dancers."_

"_Hmm…" Harry nodded. "Seems very plausible. I suppose I'm just immune to such stares."_

"_Is that why you haven't said anything about the French girl glaring at us?" Luna asked. Her tone gave away a little jealously._

_Harry chuckled. "Fleur? I suppose that she isn't used to rejection. It must not be often that she meets a man that can completely resist her allure and not even give her a second glance."_

"_She has been trying to get your attention for weeks." Luna remembered all the times that Fleur interrupted one of their conversations by deliberately distracting Harry. She asked for him to pass salt, spilt food, and even bumped into him._

"_You have far more interesting things to say than she does." Harry pointed out._

"_That's nice…" Luna sighed contently. "Maybe you can ask her for a dance later? That way she won't feel so bad."_

"_Hmm…" Harry thought through this carefully. "I would prefer staying with you, but if that's what you want…"_

"_Only one dance." Luna insisted possessively._

_Harry laughed. "One dance, but later. The night is still young…"_

_The two continued to dance. They danced to the gentle flow of the music. Deciding that she didn't really like this song, Luna hummed her own song. Harry instantly preferred Luna's song. He had heard it many times before. It was the song Luna's mother used to sing to her._

"_Have you been sleeping better?" Luna asked._

"_Yes, my Occlumency meditation has proven effective." Harry smiled._

"_That's good." Luna smiled. "We wouldn't want those nightmares you've been having to affect you anymore than usual…"_

_Harry was silent. He knew he shouldn't have told her about his dreams of Voldemort. She would had already figured out that they were connected. This was just fuel for the fire._

"_I think Neville's enjoying himself." Luna looked over to her friend._

"_Hmm…" Harry gave the Gryffindor a side glance. "He showed a lot of courage by asking Ginny…Have you two been talking lately."_

"_Yes…" Luna smiled. "It took a while, but I explained that we destroyed the diary. I left out that we had Serpens use his poison to destroy the diary, though."_

"_Oh, how is she?" Harry asked._

"_Better. She has recovered well." Luna explained. "I think that she's grateful that I was there to comfort her."_

"_Good, good." Harry nodded and looked across the room. He saw Danny sitting at a table across the room. "I don't think that my brother is enjoying himself…"_

"_You did say that he wanted to ask Cho…" Luna pointed._

_Harry sighed. "It's not just that. This tournament nonsense is really getting to him. He never wanted to be apart of it…"_

_Luna nodded. "I believe that this is the first time that he has rejected your concern, instead of the other way around."_

_Harry frowned. "Please don't start this again…"_

"_You're right," Luna let the topic go. "Let's just enjoy the night…"_

_The two continued to enjoy the night. They danced, mingled, and enjoyed themselves. Surprisingly, they had an in depth conversation with Victor Krum and Hermione about the difference between the schools. Harry even gave Fleur that dance. In all, it was a good night._

_On the way back to the Ravenclaw dorms, the two talked. Luna spoke first. "A lot of people left early."_

"_I think the couples were looking for a broom closet to snog in." Harry suggested._

"…_yes, I suppose they did…" Luna sounded sad._

"_Is something wrong?" Harry asked. "Did the Nargles finally get to you?"_

"_No…" Luna shook her head. "I'm just contemplating."_

"_Can I ask about what?" Harry questioned._

"_You can." Luna answered._

"_Will you actually tell me, though?" Harry inquired._

"_My…mother used to tell me this story. Daddy was a rather shy man around woman. He had a hard time expressing his feelings. Eventually, Mum got tired of waiting on him and took a leap of faith."_

"_Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes…" Luna stopped walking and turned to Harry. "She gave him a huge kiss…just like this." The blond young woman gently grabbed Harry's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss._

_Harry did nothing to stop her. Instead he hooked his arms around her waist and pulled her close. The two remained like this for a while._

_Slowly pulling away, Luna asked. "I want to be more than friends."_

"_I gathered." Harry smiled and leaned in again._

_Simply stated, the two did not return to the dorms for a few hours._

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." Harry's secretary greeted her boss.

"Good morning, Miss Jenkins." Harry nodded politely.

"I told you already." Miss Jenkins smiled. "You can call me, Lindsey."

"I'll do that the day you stop calling me, Mr. Potter." Harry noted. "Do I have any messages?"

"Um…" Miss Jenkins looked through her notes. "Your meeting with your advisors is in half an hour, but you already knew that…"

"Yes." Harry nodded. He was glad that she remembered, though. He had no use for a forgetful secretary.

"There is a new broomstick design that your sports division wants you to look at." Lindsey stated.

"Hmm…"

"Your prediction on the fall of industrial stocks was correct." Lindsey said. "You dodged a bullet there."

"Nothing new."

"The Spanish Minister has agreed to a meeting in a month to talk about expansion." Lindsey explained.

"I knew he would see reason." Harry smirked.

"Reason or force?" Lindsey questioned.

"Sometimes they are the same…" Harry trailed off.

"That's it…oh, wait!" Lindsey exclaimed. "A man called for you earlier. He didn't give a name, but he said to tell yoouuuuu… 'The snake is moving'…"

Harry paused.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Thank you, Miss Jenkins." Harry acknowledged. "Remind me later to give you a raise."

"Oh…" Miss Jenkins seemed confused. "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but…why?"

"You just gave me news I've been waiting seven years for…"

* * *

"_Quit moping…" Luna flicked Harry on the forehead. "You'll attract Nargles and get wrinkles."_

_Harry sighed and leaned back into the sofa in the Ravenclaw commons. "I know. I'm just frustrated."_

_Luna leaned into her boyfriend and rested her head against the shoulder, "Is this about Umbridge or your brother?"_

"_Both." Harry mumbled. "Umbridge's policies are even more outrageous now that she is Headmaster and my brother hasn't been the same since that D.A. thing he did flopped."_

"_I do agree with you on Umbridge. Her rules make snogging very difficult." Harry snorted at that. "But I thought the D.A. was a brilliant idea." Luna commented. "He was really helping a lot of the other students."_

"_I know. I never said that it was a bad idea, but his sulking attitude is not helping anything." Harry noted. "He needs to focus on the O.W.L.s right now. Not to mention Voldemort…"_

_Luna frowned. "He has a lot of stress on him. He blames himself for Cedric's death. Add that to nearly dying by Voldemort's hand…It's a lot for anyone to take in. Even the White Belly Crastiolis would be troubled and they are the calmest beings in existence."_

"_He's lucky that Voldemort's resurrection was flawed, otherwise Danny would have been killed by Voldemort's full power." Harry noted._

"_Yes…" Luna looked up to Harry's lightning bolt scar. "I wonder how the ritual failed…"_

_Harry looked around the commons. Everyone was too stressed over finals to even notice them. "No, please don't start this…"_

"_You may want to resist this, but it is your destiny. I can see it." Luna sadly stated. "It's in your aura."_

"_No," Harry shook his head. "Destiny is made from my choices. No one else's. And my choice is to let Danny be the hero."_

"_Trying to stop destiny will only bring it up in full force." Luna noted._

_Harry sighed and picked up a pile of papers. "If you say so…"_

_Deciding to change the topic, Luna asked. "What is it that you're reading? It's not from any of your classes."_

"_I've been looking into investing." Harry explained. "I memorized the history of investing and stocks. Using deductive reasoning, I think that in ten years I could make a fortune like no one has ever seen before…"_

"_Why don't you, then?" Luna questioned. "Do you think that the Nargles might intervene?"_

"_No…" Harry chuckled. "I just don't have the money to start an investment…"_

"_Than ask Daddy for a loan." Luna suggested. "I'm sure he would be willing to help."_

"…_I don't know. Do you think he would take that chance?" Harry asked._

"_With you, I don't think it will be left up to chance."_

* * *

"The economic decline in Britain has reached an all time low!" Harry heard a man yell over the television that was across his office. "It seems that everything that could go wrong for this country has!"

"Hmm…" Harry mumbled as he looked over the reports on his desk. Despite his attitude, Harry was paying close attention to the man.

"No one can really explain how it first started, just that for seven years things have gotten worse and worse. The country is in a constant state of depression. The crime rate and suicide rate is so high that it dwarfs the rest of Europe.

"Now there are many reasons why this has happened, and I have discussed all these reasons several times before. Today, though, I'm going to address the isolation of the depression. For several years, this depression has been only located on this single island, but how long can this last?" The man on the television asked.

"Not long." Harry answered without looking up.

"Not very long, I can tell you that the beginning signs of this rapid economic deterioration from nearly ten years ago have begun in various other countries. If this happens, all of Europe could eventually become as bad as Britain is right now! Then what's stopping it from spreading to other continents? What will stop it from coming to America? Now my opinion-" Harry turned off the television.

Yes, the signs were there. Voldemort was once again hungry for conquest. He knew that if he stepped out of bounds, Harry would be there, but Voldemort was a ravenous monster. He would not be satisfied forever and would want more eventually.

Harry knew this would happen as soon as he made the deal with Voldemort. Eventually Voldemort would move to other countries and break the truce. Good…good…that means he's ready to die…

Turning to the clock. Harry saw that it was almost quarter until ten. 5.…4.…3...2...1...

A knock sounded from Harry's door. Right on time… "Mr. Potter, your meeting is in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Miss Jenkins…" Harry stood and began his walk to the meeting. Despite the meeting coming up, all Harry could think about was what would come after the meeting.

* * *

_Luna sighed contently as she leaned into her boyfriend's arm as they walked out of the Room of Requirement. "That was fantastic."_

_Harry chuckled and held her close. "Yes it was, but aren't you worried that people will catch us?"_

"_No." Luna shook her head. "The Wrackspurts will confound anyone trying to get into the room."_

"_Hmm…" Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a group young girls hiding and watching them leave. They were obviously heading toward the Room of Requirement. He would have stopped and asked them why, but considering they saw Harry and Luna just leave the room…He didn't want to obliviate the poor girls._

"_How have your meetings with Professor Dumbledore and Danny gone?" Luna asked._

_Harry sighed. "He's just going over all that I already know. Riddle's diary and the diadem already confirmed my suspicions about Voldemort making Horcruzes."_

"_I know." Luna stated. "I meant with your brother."_

"_He…isn't good." Harry admitted. "He's angry at me for stealing his destiny."_

"_Shouldn't he be happy? Such a prophecy does not bring peace in life." Luna noted._

"_He's been groomed to be the hero his entire life. To have that pulled away from him because of Voldemort announcing at the Department of Mysteries that Dumbledore chose the wrong twin…"_

"_At least people know that he's back." Luna said hopefully._

"_All it took was him assaulting the Ministry itself to get a dumb prophecy…" Harry noted. "I'm glad that the Order stopped him, but if he didn't shout that I was the one that he failed to kill…"_

"_Destiny is telling you that you have to step up." Luna noted._

"_There's no denying it now…" Harry admitted. "I'm not happy about it though."_

"_You don't have to be…" Luna began._

"_Harry!" Danny's voice gained their attention._

"_Yes, Danny." Harry answered._

"_We need to talk…alone." Danny looked at Luna._

"_Okay!" Luna beamed. "I'll go back to the dorms while you two talk. Love you, Harry."_

_Harry kissed her. "Love you too."_

_Danny shifted uncomfortably as Luna skipped away. "Why are you dating her? You could have any girl in school now."_

"_You already heard why." Harry explained. "I love and cherish her. In my eyes, she is perfect."_

"_Okay…." Danny sighed. "I-I just wanted to say…I'm sorry."_

"_Do you now?" Harry raised an eyebrow._

"_Yeah, I've been a huge arse to you lately." Danny admitted._

"_While I agree with you, I have to ask…Why are you apologizing now?" Harry asked._

"_At first, I was mad that you took all of my fame from me. I thought that you were trying to take my place, but I can see that you don't like being the center of attention. I was being selfish and…with war so close…I don't want to lose you as a brother." Danny admitted and he extended his hand._

_Harry merely looked at the hand coolly._

"_I…I know that I haven't been the best brother. I know that Dad, Mum, and I haven't treated you right, but I want that to be in the past. I know that it may take a while to-" Danny was interrupted._

_Harry was hugging him._

"_It would be hard, but Luna…she convinced me to give you another chance." Harry smiled. "You are my brother after all."_

_Danny looked relieved. "I won't let you down."_

* * *

"And as you can see," One of Harry's partners pointed to the chart. "Profits are beginning to rise…"

Harry looked around the room. All of his partners and advisors were in the room. Harry couldn't exactly be called a CEO. He didn't exactly own one large company. Instead, he owned hundreds of smaller owns. They were all under his banner.

In all, Harry owned something of everything. It was difficult to keep track of everything, but Harry could use his superior intelligence and magical abilities to make sure everything ran well.

"Hmm…" Harry stood. "Thank you all for coming. It's good to see that everything is running smoothly. I want a full report of all current projects on my desk by the end of the week. Are there any other orders of business to take care of?"

Silence was his answer.

"Good." Harry sat back down. "You're all dismissed."

Slowly, the men and woman flowed out of his office. Neville stopped with his old friend to have a friendly chat, but after that, he left like all the rest. There was work to be done.

One person had stayed, though. Harry didn't mind, though, "Hello, Dad."

Xenophilius Lovegood greeted Harry. "Hello, Harry."

"Is there something you wish to discuss?" Harry politely asked.

"We need to talk about your behavior." Xeno explained.

"I don't know what behavior you mean." Harry noted. "What is it?"

"Your inability to let people in or feel emotion." Xeno clarified.

"You say that after seven years? Why?" Harry questioned.

"Seven is a good number, Harry." Xeno explained. "A good year for new beginnings."

"Your right about that." Harry smirked. "There will be a new beginning soon enough."

"For the world, but not for you." Xeno whispered. "Luna would never had wanted you to do this to yourself."

"Luna is gone. So are her wishes and my ability to care about others." Harry grimaced.

"You need to let go!" Xeno exclaimed. "You build monuments, trophies, bloody hell even museums in her honor. None of which you ever go see. Spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on finding all these creatures that she was passionate about, yet you refuse to take care of the one thing she cared about most…you."

"I know…" Harry admitted. "I am not the same man that she once loved. I am brutal, cunning, uncaring, and stoic. I have changed in her death, but there is nothing that can change that anymore." Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a ring. It had engravings of snakes on it and was mostly destroyed. He stared at it intently. "Not without the intervention of Death…"

Xeno sighed sadly. "Why do you think I took up your offer to come here?"

"I proved that I can make a profit." Harry noted. "I paid your loan back to you three times over."

"No, I came, because I view you as a son!" Xeno exclaimed. "You may have never gotten the chance to marry Luna, but you are as much my child as she was."

Harry was silent.

"Please, move on…"

"…I'll think about it…"

No he wouldn't...

* * *

_War…war was terrible. Songs and ballads gloried this bloody torture. It made war seem good, but it was not. War was the worst thing on this planet._

_So many had died already. The most notable was Professor Dumbledore. Without him, the Light had no leader. If the Light had no leader, it would fall._

_So Harry took up the mantel. Many had protested, but Harry had quickly pointed out that the prophecy said that Harry had to be the one to end Voldemort._

_Cue the shivers…_

_Eventually the Order and even his family accepted him as leader. There was minor conflict, but they had no time for disorder. They needed to act._

_Thus, Harry pushed for the offensive. He knew that Voldemort would attack the Ministry, so he allied with the people he hated…politicians. He took control of everything he could and used it to attack the Dark Lord._

_This strategy worked as a whole. They managed to stop a coup and kill several of Voldemort's followers. Manny people allied themselves with Harry in hope that he would lead them to victory after he showed his competence._

_That was not to say they were winning the war. Dozens of Harry's men were killed. Manny innocents died in the conflicts as well. No, at best it was a draw, but Harry knew they could win._

_In the span of a year, he managed to find an destroy all but one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. The locket, diadem, goblet, diary, ring, and even the one inside of him were destroyed. The ancient ritual that killed Voldemort's spirit in Harry cause Harry unspeakable pain and agony, but the evil spirit in him was gone._

_Now all that was left was the snake. To get to that, though, they would need to make a full assault on Voldemort's base…The Malfoy Manor._

_As he was planning this attack, Voldemort struck first. He attacked the one place that he knew that could affect Harry. The St. Mungos hospital was his target. Why? Because that was where Luna was volunteering to help the wounded._

"_Damn it!" The now eighteen year old Harry yelled as he blasted a Death Eater through a wall. "I told Luna it was too dangerous to work here._

"_She did what she thought was right!" Danny, Harry's lieutenant, shouted back._

_Harry just growled. Finally fighting his way to the room that Luna was supposed to be working at, Harry slammed through the door. He was met by the sight of dozens of Healers, volunteers, and patients all hiding in the room._

"_Where is Luna Lovegood!?" Harry shouted to the room of people._

_Silence was his answer._

"_Okay, I'll ask nicely…" Harry growled. "Where the bloody hell is Luna Lovegood!"_

"_I-I'm sorry." A male healer blurted out. He was tall thin and had brown hair, but that didn't matter to Harry._

"_Sorry for what!?" Harry snapped._

"_They came in here demanding to have her…" The Healer whimpered. "They would have killed us all if we didn't give her up…"_

"_You let them take her!?" Harry shouted._

"_Come on, Harry," Danny pulled his brother by the shoulder. "We can still save her. The anti-apparation charms are still up!"_

_Rushing out of the room, Harry used a Point Me charm to find his love. They barely managed to stop the three men dragging her out of the hospital. Pushing all three men away with his magic, Harry grabbed Luna and moved her to Danny. "Take her away from here! I'll handle this trash."_

_Danny nodded and as she was being led away, Luna yelled. "I'm sorry, Harry!"_

_Harry smiled. "I know. I love you."_

"_I love you too!"_

_Feeling energized, Harry turned his attention to the three Death Eaters in front of him. They sent multiple killing curses at him, but Harry dodged them all. Using his quick dueling skills, Harry quickly defeated the three men and the two Death Eaters that came as backup._

_Letting out a deep breath, Harry felt the stress leave his body. Luna was safe…_

"_No!" Danny's voice sounded out._

_In panic, Harry rushed to the sound of Danny's voice. He froze at what he saw._

_A single Death Eater was knocked unconscious, but Harry did not care about that. All he cared about was the woman that Danny was leaning over. Rushing over, Harry trembled at the image of the woman he loved._

_She was sprawled out on the ground. Her face was pale. The blond hair on her head acted like a halo. But most of all, Harry saw those once beautiful grey eyes devoid completely of life._

_Immediately, Harry shoved his brother out of the way and knelt by his love. Hastily, Harry began to perform CPR. Tears ran down his face as Harry chanted. "Live…live…live…live…"_

"_Harry…" Harry ignored his brother._

"_Harry." Harry shook his head._

"_Harry!" Danny yelled._

"_Shut up!" Harry shouted._

"_She's gone!" Danny placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry just shrugged it off._

"…_I know…" Harry sobbed._

_In despair, Harry hugged the corpse. He gently rocked her back an forth humming the song Luna used to sing. Slowly, Harry reached up and gently closed Luna's dead eyes._

_And in that moment, Harry felt a part of himself die inside._

* * *

Harry sat in his office. He was waiting for his guest. Soon…soon it would be over. His relief was almost here…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in…" Harry responded smoothly.

Because he was currently facing away from the door, Harry couldn't see his guest, but he could hear his footsteps. "Hello, Professor Snape."

"Potter…" The man greeted. "The Dark Lord is making plans to extend his rule."

"Yes, I heard your message from earlier. I assume you killed his pet snake?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, the basilisk venom you gave me was most useful in my endeavor. Your little explosive distraction helped in my escape as well…" Despite standing by a chair, Snape did not sit down.

"Excellent…You played your part well." Harry pulled out a case and opened it. The case was full of one hundred dollar bills. "Here's your payment."

"Thank you…" Snape eyed the money in distaste. He obviously didn't value money all that much, but he needed it.

"Hard to imagine…" Harry noted. "That today would finally come. Soon, I will find my relief."

"It was several years ago that you approached me with this plan. If anyone else had proposed it, I would have told them that they were mad." Snape explained.

"Oh, I am mad." Harry admitted. "But I make it work."

"Indeed…" Snape nodded.

"If you would stay for a few more minutes…" Harry pulled out his blue crystal. He called his top hit man. "How does it look?"

"Voldemort is making a speech. He's in the open on a stage. He must be telling the crowd about his plan."

"Hmm…" Harry's eyes narrowed. "Do you have the shot?"

"I do."

Looking up at Snape, Harry saw the anxiousness of the man. He was looking forward to this as much as Harry, but he must be nervous. "Don't worry Professor. It will be over in a moment."

"…I hope so…" Snape muttered.

Turning to the crystal, Harry said, "Do it."

Bang!

The sound came from the crystal. There was silence for a second, then the hit man responded. "Clean shot. Target is dead. People are going crazy down there…"

"I suppose they would…" Harry noted. "You'll find that the money has been transferred to your account."

"Thanks, boss." And with that, the call ended.

"It's over…" Snape gasped. "But…you didn't kill him."

"In a way, I did." Harry explained. "The hit man was merely the tool I chose to use."

Snape was silent.

"Now with that out of the way, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Snape asked.

"I could always use a man of your intelligence and ability under pressure. Merlin knows that Neville or Xeno couldn't handle this job. Now don't get upset. You don't have to accept this offer. You can just walk away, but please hear me out." Harry explained.

"What is it?" Snape asked.

"How would you like to take my place as the head of my little organization?"

* * *

"_Harry…" Danny said as he wallked into the bar._

_Harry ignored his brother in favor of focusing on his drink. The alcohol burned as it ran down his throat. Despite this, it didn't help numb his pain. The image of Luna's unmoving body was permanently burned into his brain._

"_Son…" James Potter walked over an placed a hand on Harry's shoulder._

"_E'm nost you…rrr sonnn." Harry slurred as he shrugged off the hand._

"_Yes you are. And you need to stop this." James instructed._

"_E'm eiiighte…te…teen years old. You's canst tells me whet to do…" Harry mumbled._

"_You may be an adult, but I'm still your father and you need to listen to me." James stated._

_Anger flared through Harry sobbering him up a little. "Listens…to you? My father!? Please! You ignored me for over fourteen years, because I wasn't the one that defeated Voldemort…or so you thought…"_

"_Shape up, boy." Mad-Eye Moody growled. "This is no time to throw a temper tantrum."_

"_With Luna dead…It's the perfect time." Harry hissed._

"_We all lost things that are important to us in this war!" Moody snarled._

"_But none of you have lost your reason, your light, your conscience." Harry mumbled._

"_Harry…I'm sorry, but we need you." Danny explained. "Without you, Voldemort will win. The prophecy said so."_

"_You're…sorry…" Harry said slowly as if he was tasting the words. "You're sorry…I gave you one task…One Damn Task! Protect Luna! And guess what?! You failed! She's dead because you couldn't protect her!"_

"_I…the Death Eater got the jump on me." Danny excused himself._

"_Oh, that's a great comfort" Harry snarled. "I'll remember that when I stand over her grave!"_

"_Harry…" Neville who had been silent the entire time spoke up. "You have the right to be mad. But she wouldn't want you to drink away your sorrow."_

"_You're right. She wouldn't." Harry grabbed his bottle of fire whiskey and took a huge swig. "The thing is…My ability to care died with her…"_

_Neville sighed and turned to the others. "I'll stay here and make sure he stays safe. I…I think he just needs some time."_

_The others quickly agreed. Silently they left the room. Both James and Danny stopped and gave Harry one last look before leaving._

"_Okay…" Neville sighed as he sat down by Harry. "Just…let it out."_

"_I don't think I can anymore…" Harry admitted. "I'm done with this war…"_

"_What? We're almost done! Just one more push!" Neville tried to encourage._

"_No…a final assault won't work…" Harry mumbled. "Everyone will die trying…"_

"_Don't say that…" Neville comforted._

"_I'm right…and I'm done. I refuse to help these people anymore. Voldemort was their creation. All their prejudice and hatred created him." Harry growled. "It's their ignorance and need for self-survival that killed Luna. If they just spent one minute protecting her… This is their judgment, and I refuse to be their relief."_

"_What about the innocents? Do they deserve this?" Neville asked._

"_In ancient times, an entire country could die for the mistake of one man. Why is now any different?" Harry pointed out._

"_Harry…" Neville mumbled. "Are you sure?"_

"_I'm going to the States." Harry shocked his friend. "I'm going into investing and business... want you to come with me."_

_Neville was silent._

"_Please?"_

"…_Okay…"_

* * *

Harry entered his condo silently. It was done. Snape had agreed to take his place. Harry had already made sure that everything was ready. Now there was only one more business to take care of…

"Hello, Miss Border…" Harry said as he walked across the room. "How was your day?"

"Relaxing…" Eve sat up from the couch. She was dressed in his rope and was smiling contently. "You weren't kidding. Dobby got me anything I needed."

"That's good to hear…" Harry walked over to a panting. It was a picture of a blond haired woman with grey eyes… "I have some bad news, though…"

Eve narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

"I won't be living here anymore." Harry explained as he pulled off the picture to reveal a safe. "So I'm giving this place to you."

"You…are?" Eve questioned.

"Yes…Dobby!" Harry called as he began to open the safe.

"Master Harry called?" Dobby appeared in a pop.

"Yes…" Harry answered and opened the safe. "Today is the day…"

Dobby was silent.

"I already made sure to put all of my wealth under your name. All of my requests are written down for you…besides allowing Miss Jenkins to live in this condo, of course." Harry explained.

Eve noticed that he was pulling something out of the safe. It looked like a bottle and…a gun. She had found the safe earlier, but knew not to mess with it. She enjoyed having her arms.

"Are you…certain?" Dobby asked meekly.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life." Harry nodded.

"Then Dobby will follow Master Harry's wishes…" Dobby's ears dropped.

"Very good…" Harry turned to Eve. "Goodbye, Miss Jenkins. Enjoy the condo."

"Er…Goodbye?" Eve hesitantly mumbled.

"Take me there, Dobby." And with that, they were gone.

Eve was once again alone.

* * *

_Harry was currently reading through the reports from Britain. Voldemort had won. The war was over. It only took two years…_

_The list before Harry listed all the known casualties. He noticed that the name Potter appeared three times… The name Weasely appeared nine times…And almost every member of the Order appeared as well._

_Despite this, Harry felt nothing. He no longer cared. Their lives were meaningless to him now._

_Harry had already sent a message to Voldemort explaining his terms to the dictator. He explained that while he no longer cared for Britain, he would step in if Voldemort moved to the mainland of Europe. Voldemort seemed to take heed of this…for now. It would not last forever, though._

_The green eyed man had everything already set in motion. He had a man on the inside. He had several spies in the Ministry. He would be ready when the time came._

_Looking over to a bottle of whiskey, Harry felt the temptation to dive into the bottle. It was a constant battle not to drink away his sorrows, but he had to stay strong. He would have to find a way to distract himself. Because now was not the time to loose himself._

_He had to stay strong. His destiny was to kill Voldemort…Luna said so. So he would wait. The day Voldemort made his move would be the day Harry returned to Luna._

_One day…he would have his relief…_

* * *

"Master Harry…" Dobby sobbed as he looked up to his old friend.

"Don't cry, Dobby." Harry smiled contently. "I'm finally going home."

"Dobby knows!" The house elf wailed. "But Dobby will miss the great Harry Potter."

"Thank you, old friend." Harry knelt and hugged Dobby. "Remember to take care off Sarens. It took a lot of effort to move that giant snake."

"Dobby will!" The house elf cried.

"Please wait an hour, then come back. I will be done by then. You will need to...clean up."

Dobby shakily nodded and in a pop was gone. Turning, Harry faced the most beautiful bronze statue ever created. Standing before the statue, Harry looked up at the face of his dead love.

"This is the first time I ever really came here, you know. I spent a fortune to build Luna Lovegood Memorial Museum for all the creatures you believed in…yet I could never bring myself to come until now…It was too painful.

"I know that I didn't do what you wanted. I didn't become the valiant hero that saved the wizarding world. I became a cruel and cold man. But that was because you were my light. Without you…I had no reason to be the man you wanted me to be.

"It's not a good excuse, I know. I should have stood by my family and fought. But I didn't…and I'm not sorry for it. Britian deserved what she got. It may sound cruel of me to say, but it's true. They neglected me and mocked and tortured you. Anyone different was treated like a leper and I hate them for it.

"Voldemort is dead now though. They can rebuild now. Maybe they'll be a bit wiser from it, but I doubt it. My purpose…my destiny is now complete. That was what kept me going." Harry opened his bottle of alcohol and for the first time in years, took a long swig of the burning liquid.

"Ah! That feels good…" Harry smiled contently. "I've been saving this bottle for five years. For the day Voldemort died. For the day I could finally rejoin you."

"Today is that day…" Harry pulled out his gun. "Today I find relief."

Harry took one last chug of alcohol. Looking up he said, "I love you…I'll be home soon." Raising the gun, Harry felt the cold metal against the side of his head.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Bang!

…

…

…

Silence…

Relief


End file.
